


I Like What I Like

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [25]
Category: Unusual Dragon Hoards - iguanamouth
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Fannish Behavior, Fluff, Gen, Hoarding, Worldbuilding, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, collecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of us are more fannish than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like What I Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artifactrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifactrix/gifts).



> Prompt: Are dragons fannish about their hoards, or just acquisitive, or both?

Of course, the ultimate hoard ever was the hoard of stars, and dragons commented in awe as the dragon preened, showing off his collection.

Most dragons aspired to much more modest hoards, such as comics books and pastries and panties (ah! the treasures these odd little humans created), though they continually visited, viewed, and studied other hoards for ideas and inspiration.

"Look at this one!" the hoarder of panties plunked her claw against the glossy magazine spread, showing off a particular spectacular blanket hoard collected by a long-standing couple.

The hoarder of comics merely nodded absently and turned a page.


End file.
